1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cushioned container and, in particular, the invention relates to a cushioned container for use as a seat cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art container having a protective package is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,759, issued Sept. 19, 1978. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,891,984, issued May 2, 1961; PA1 3,347,354, issued Oct. 17, 1967; PA1 3,587,794, issued June 28, 1971; PA1 3,904,058, issued Sept. 9, 1975; PA1 3,929,227, issued Dec. 30, 1975; PA1 3,987,736, issued Oct. 26, 1976; and PA1 4,699,282, issued Oct. 13, 1987.
The above noted prior art container package arrangement includes a rigid outer package and a bottle enclosed by the rigid outer package.
One problem with the prior art container package arrangement is that the rigid outer package is not suitable for use as a cushioned seat.